The subject matter herein relates generally to shielded electrical components having grounding features.
Many known electrical components provide shielding. For example, electrical connectors, such as power connectors, may include electrical shields used to electrically common with other electrical connectors or other grounded components. Some known connectors that use electrical shields are power connectors, such as those used to make a power connection between components in high power applications, such as in electric or hybrid electric vehicles between the battery and other components, such as the electric motor, the inverter, the charger, and the like.
It is generally desirable to have the electrical shields grounded. For example, the electrical connector may be mounted to a structure, such as a chassis or other main supporting structure that is conductive. The electrical shield may be electrically connected to the conductive structure. However, in some applications, such as automotive applications, the structure to which the electrical connector is mounted is coated or painted with a coating layer over the conductive layer. For example, the structure may be e-coated. The coating layer is typically non-conductive or significantly less conductive than the conductive layer, and thus is unsuitable for electrical connection with the shield of the electrical connector. It is difficult to provide sufficient electrical connection between the electrical shield of the connector and the coated structure.
A need remains for a connector system having components for electrically commoning an electrical shield of a component to a coated conductive structure.